Angel Sanctuary's VSJs, Round 2
by Michaela Judith
Summary: Back again... Covers volume one, chapters four to six.
1. Setsuna's Journal

Here's the second part, which I didn't even think I'd write a week ago. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed; your sweet (and undeserved on my part) comments gave me the motivation to sit down and write. I also made Katou's entry much longer; originally I wanted the journal to reflect how involved the character was in the plot, but people seemed to like his, and he was fun to write. Special thanks to my best friend M-chan, for beta-ing this; your advice was invaluable. So, everyone, read, review, and hopefully enjoy.  
  
Setsuna's Journal 2  
  
Day 7 Continued  
  
I wasn't going to go to the warehouse, because damn it, I'm a man, and Sara needs to respect that, and realize that I'm not going to be at her beck and call every time she needs to mysteriously meet me in an abandoned warehouse, but someone just threw a brick through my other window, and the note tied to it says that she wants to share a secret with me. A SEXY secret! A SEXY POKEMON secret! Got to get there, got to catch them all, got to find out my sister's sexy Pokemon secret . . . I'll take my deck, just in case. Who knows, we could be playing Strip Pokemon!  
  
Later  
  
There was no sexy Pokemon secret, though I think I was on one of those hidden camera reality shows. Sara's crazy friend tried to kill her, which I guess makes her a pretty crappy crazy friend, and all the thugs she had in there turned into these horrible monsters. Then this big glowing guy showed up, and he said "Setsuna . . . I am your father" and I said "No you're not, my father's an alcoholic skirt-chaser who's never home." Then he said "Setsuna, I am your mother", and I said "Wrong again, my mother's a crazy Scientologist bitch who hates me." And then he said "I'm more Alexial's mother and father." I said "That's too bad, because I've known you for two minutes and I like you better than my real parents." He said "Yeah, you got screwed over, now listen: you have to awaken Alexial." And I said "I don't want to, it'll be hard" and he said "But you can do it" and I said "No I can't, I don't feel like it" and finally he said "Oh yes you can, and you will, young man," and recognizing where the conversation was going, I finally said "Okay, fine, whatever". Then one of the panda girls asked him what shampoo he uses and disappeared, along with Sara's crazy friend and the monsters. I'm not quite sure what was going on, but it'll make for one hell of a Candid Camera episode.  
  
At this point, Sara had passed out, since she's a female and delicate, so I had to carry her home. I also did a little "practicing" on her; I can still pull off a girl's bra without having to take off her shirt! Now, that, my friend, is sheer talent.  
  
I snuck her back into her house, and had her tucked into bed, when I remembered the time Katou set the school bird house on fire, because one of the birds was "sassing him", and then called on me to help put out the flames because he had forgotten he had hidden his stash in there. Anyway, when fleeing from the scene I tossed my ID out of my pocket to make room for the slightly singed pot, and the police found it and blamed it on me. When everyone around me was convinced I was a bird-murdering arsonist, Sara knew I hadn't done it, but instead had committed a lesser crime, namely possession and use of illegal substances, which may actually be a greater crime when I think about it.  
  
But she stood by me, and I decided to repay her in the greatest way I knew how, namely slipping her the tongue while she was unconscious. Okay, there was another, greater way, but all the jerking around probably would have woken her up.  
  
Just as I was getting into it, Mother Mood-Kill showed up and was screaming at me about sin and going to hell and Baby Jesus crying. At this point I was willing to do anything to get out of there, so I told her I was just fooling around with Sara. She tossed some religious brochures at me (Including one called "L. Ron Hubbard: Your Special Friend", and another titled "Scientology: That Great Big Spaceship in the Sky") and kicked me out. I guess I got lucky. Normally she throws garlic and holy water at me and asks why I'm not dissolving into a pile of muck yet.  
  
So, what to do now? I'll ask Kira tomorrow. He always has answers for me, even if they're shitty answers.  
  
Day 8  
  
Met Kira today. Mused a bit on his inability to open up and love someone, to which he said "Take my damn necklace and go the hell away." I don't know why he gave me his necklace, what the hell it means, or if I'm now going to have to perform unspeakable acts on him, but I appreciate it. It didn't solve a single damn one of my problems, but I appreciate it. 


	2. Sara's Journal

Sara's Journal 2  
  
Day 7 Continued  
  
Okay, I'm in a creepy warehouse, tied up, and there's weird people all around, and no one's dancing! I'm beginning to think that Ruri lied to me. Why would she do that? Hmm.  
  
I know! She wanted some quality time with me, so I could read to her from my book! That silly girl, all she had to do was ask. It's a good thing I always keep it tied to my upper thigh for.security reasons. If I can reach it. Ah! I think I'll read the jellyfish sex scene. That always was my favorite.  
  
. . . She and the others seem to be covering their ears, shrieking, and banging their heads on the wall. Fine art always had that effect on me too.  
  
Oh, someone else is coming in to listen to me. It's Setsuna!! He's come to hear me read my work! Yay!!  
  
Later  
  
Okay, I don't exactly remember what happened, but I think I fell asleep at the warehouse, and when I woke up, Setsuna had his tongue in my mouth. I mean, he was a good kisser and everything, but if he'll only tongue me while I'm asleep I hate to think what he did to me when we used to share a room.  
  
. . . Maybe that's where I get the ideas for my novel. Anyway, I was enjoying it, and kind of wondering what type of pervert Setsuna might be, when Mom walked in. It's like, hello, Mom, haven't you ever heard of knocking, I'm Frenching my brother and want to be left alone!  
  
So she went crazy and started yelling about how I make baby Jesus cry when I make out with my brother, and I wasn't really listening, until Setsuna says that he doesn't like me like that, and that he was just using me! I mean, he must have done it to get some of the heat off of me, but it really scared me for a minute. Mom eventually threw some religious pamphlets at him and kicked him out.  
  
So, to sum it up, I'm grounded for a week and I can't see Setsuna anymore. Also, Mom threatened to lock me in the "God Box" for a week if I did anything else like that again. (The "God Box" is just a closet she covered with Bible quotes and pictures of Jesus looking stern. She mostly puts the cat in there, for not praying before it eats and "self-stimulation", aka cleaning itself with its tongue. She's been kind of weird ever since she joined that Scientologist church just down the street.) She also said something about covering up my "dirtypillows"; I didn't quite catch it.  
  
So yeah, I'm stuck in my room. I think I'll fake sick tomorrow; the public's reception of the jellyfish scene was good, but I think I should make it about twenty pages longer. It'll be more for them to like!  
  
. . . Wait a minute, where's my bra?  
  
Day 8  
  
I have the strangest dreams. I dreamt that Ruri came to visit me and said SHE was dating Setsuna, and tried to kiss me, and then this other guy came in and he and Ruri were making out and then Ruri left and the other guy was talking to himself for a while and disappeared. It was really weird. It must have been a dream, because there were so many things wrong with it. Like, Ruri kissing anyone. I used to think she was nice, but she slandered my fantastic book on repeated occasions, so obviously she's a horrible person. Plus, the constant mood-swings, murderous threats, and apparent love of bondage don't exactly make her hot property.  
  
Also, the dream made me really want cookies. I don't why, but I just have to have a cookie. And also to burn my book and smother myself with the ashes, but I think I'll get a snack first. It was just an odd dream all together. Especially when Ruri turned out to be a man. But it did give me a good idea for my book. It needs gay sex! Everything's better with gay sex! I feel so inspired. Off to write! 


	3. Rociel's Journal

Rociel's Journal 2  
  
Day 3 Continued  
  
Okay, it's been like an hour since we threw that bag through the window, and Setsuna hasn't come yet. Sara keeps asking why no one is dancing, and the gangsters are bored, so they've started a truly horrendous freestyle rap contest. I'm going to send a second note. What could get Alexial here quickly, what did she love most in the world . . . Ah, it's down to either sex or Pokemon. I'll use both. Now she has to come!  
  
Later  
  
AHHHHH!!!! OH GOD!!! SARA'S READING FROM THAT DAMN BOOK!!!! A JELLYFISH!!! THEY'RE USING A JELLYFISH!!! IN SEX!!! OH, I'LL NEVER BE CLEAN AGAIN!!! IT'S LIKE I'M BEING AURALLY RAPED!!! WITH A JELLYFISH!!! WHY, GOD, WHY???!!~!  
  
Later  
Not a good day. Alexial showed up and wouldn't shut up about the "Sexy Pokemon secret" so I had to threaten to kill Sara, and that kind of got his attention (though he kept asking if he was on Candid Camera) until Mom/Dad showed up. For a good ten minutes it was "Why don't you call me anymore?" and "Are you wearing clean underwear?" and "You know, I've had to spend the last 2000 Mother's AND Father's Days alone, don't you have anything to say to me?" I've got an entire warehouse full of minions and people I have to keep impressed, and Adam Kadamon is lecturing me about not forgetting to wash behind my ears and my "wee-wee".  
  
Fortunately Katan showed up and got me out of there, but now he's pestering me about meeting my parent, and until he does he's placed a grievous, horrible, terrible ban on me! Things just gets worse and worse all the time.  
  
Day 4  
  
So, to make myself feel better, I decided to go to Sara's house and tell her she's a bitch, because belittling people always makes me feel better. Unfortunately, she was asleep, so I bent down to her ear and told her that I was dating Setsuna and she was an ugly whore. I also told her to burn her book and smother herself with the ashes. Then I chanted "You want to eat cookies, you want to eat cookies" in her ears. I love that mental manipulation stuff.  
  
I had a capsule on hand, and I was going to make her into a minion when Katan showed up and started whining about not killing innocents because it was morally wrong. That is a load of bullshit; first of all, no one is truly innocent, because of original sin, and also, I really really want to kill innocents, and shouldn't my desire override any ethical misgivings he might have?  
  
So I ended up giving him the capsule instead, because I refuse to have any whiners in my army. (And now he can't beg off when I want to screw!) He's in the bathroom now, yelling at me and trying to induce vomiting. Hey, there's only one way that capsule's coming out, and it's certainly not the way it went in, but I'm not telling him that.  
  
I feel better now, but I don't think I actually accomplished anything these past two days. I mean, I didn't kill Sara or Setsuna, I didn't make Sara into a slave, I lost a bunch of minions in that warehouse, and I made one, but he was already pretty loyal to me without the pill and now he won't stop bitching. Adding it up mentally, it seems like I lost this round.  
  
. . . I did, didn't I? Wow, that sucks. Normally I would go look at myself in the mirror and tell myself how gorgeous I am, to cheer myself up, but Katan's locked himself in the only room with a mirror, and he's probably not coming out anytime soon. I think I'll go hang out with that lovely street gang I met a few days ago. They offered to introduce me to a top tier "pimp", which I suppose is like their prime minister.  
  
I have to get all pretty; I've got a lovely leopard skin and purple feather suit I haven't worn yet. Top it off with a feather boa and a pair of gold platforms, and I'll be ready for anything!  
  
Later  
  
I met the pimp. We were wearing the same thing, I was so embarrassed. Otherwise, it went okay; according to him I'm a "high-quality bitch", which I think means I'm now a member of the gang's government.  
  
Katan still refuses to let me do my groove thang on him, or at least, until I apologize. Under normal conditions, I would say "If I didn't apologize to all the people I've killed in just these past couple of days, what chance to do you have?" but I really want to sex him up. The pimp gave me some tips that apparently will keep "customers" (It was an odd choice of words for him to use, I'll admit) coming back for more and I'd really like to try them out.  
  
I'm starting to think about staying on Assiah; it's a lot more fun than Heaven, and I seem to connect so well with humans I have no doubt that I could be world ruler in no time at all. After all, I'm no "skanky ass cracker"; I'm a "bling-blinging straight-up ho!" 


	4. Katan's Journal

Katan's Journal 2  
  
Day 8  
Rociel's gone somewhere. It means he's stopped bothering me for a fifth round today (he seems to think I'm some sort of electric sex machine), which is good, but I'm afraid he's up to something devious. So, should I sit here and enjoy not being molested constantly, or most likely save some lives and suffer through, to paraphrase Hamlet, the whips and chains of outrageous angels?  
  
Okay, ten more minutes by myself, and then I'll go rescue the innocent. But before I go, I'm hiding the bridle.  
  
Later  
Well, I found Rociel, and apparently I'm good enough to be tied up and hung upside down for his pleasure, but not good enough to meet his Mother/Father! Well, I had to lay down the law, so no more sex until I meet Adam Kadamon. He's in the bedroom now, begging me to change my mind and I think crying. I have to admit, I do really feel badly about it, and I was on the verge of relenting.  
  
. . . Until Survivor came on. If these people can survive on an island for 30 days, I can keep Rociel from feeling me up until I meet his parent. Plus, the whole sex ban gives me the time to actually watch Survivor, instead of doing a leather clad role playing version of it with him.  
  
Day 9  
  
Rociel popped out of the apartment again, so I decided to go after him and make sure he wasn't getting into any trouble. Just found him. He's bent over Alexial's new little sister, whispering "You want to eat cookies, you want to eat cookies" in her ears.  
  
I have to go see what the hell he's doing. I'll write more later.  
  
Later  
  
HE TRANQUED ME!! THE BASTARD TRANQUED ME!! HE GRABBED ME, CLEARLY VIOLATED THE TERMS OF THE SEX BAN, AND SHOVED ONE OF HIS DAMN PILLS DOWN MY THROAT!!!!!  
  
Grrr . . . I'm so ANGRY!!! I've been hunched over the toilet for the past half hour, trying to get this damn pill out and I'll I can think about is how FURIOUS I am with him!  
  
Okay, I've got to calm down. There's no such thing as rage vomiting, after all. Got to relax, and not think about how much I WANT TO KILL HIM!!!  
  
It turns out he was about to make Sara into one of his little slaves, so when I intervened he decided to enslave ME instead!! Try to do a GOOD DEED for someone and LOOK HOW YOU GET SCREWED OVER!!!  
  
Which reminds me, I don't care if I become a lifeless automaton, I'm not having sex with him EVER AGAIN!!! (At least not until I get an apology.) No, that's the pill talking, I can't give in! I don't want to have sex with him, I don't want to have sex with him, I don't want to.  
  
Okay, once I think about it, the apology actually seems reasonable. No, no, can't listen to the pill, I've got to find an ipecac! Got to get it out, got to get free of its control, got to make myself blow chunks.  
  
Only if he didn't BOTH COMPLETELY ENRAGE AND TURN ME ON!!!  
  
Damn it, I think it's too late.  
  
Laterer (And yes, I realize that's not a word)  
  
Decided to stick to my terms about alleviating the ban, despite the mind-altering drugs I've recently ingested; I want an apology, and Rociel never apologizes, so I think I'm safe for awhile. Any desire on my part was completely quelled by this ridiculous leopard and feather thing he was wearing. It's much easier to say no to him when he looks like a reject from a hip-hop drag bar. 


	5. Arakune's Journal

Arakune's Journal 2  
  
Day 4  
I love Assiah! They've got the cutest boutiques, and the tastiest guys (they're both physically attractive and delicious to snack on!), and not only is there vibrating furniture, there's cable! I can watch scrambled porn, or make fun of Melissa Rivers for being untalented, or get the number of a psychic with a Caribbean accent who could change my life! You know what, I'm going to stay. Sure, the Empire's going to fall apart without something pretty (i.e., me) to look at, but who cares? I'm having a fabulous time! And ooh, Oprah is on! I'll write more later, she's going to tell me how I can be sexy AND smart at the same time!  
  
Later  
That yellow rat-thing Kurai left with me is talking. It keeps saying something about "going to the place where things are no longer stored, the one of your blood is in danger, Pikachu", or some shit like that, so I locked it in the closet.  
  
A minute ago I think it screamed "Go to 1313 West Street you slutty-ass queer, Kurai needs your help, Pikachu!" Well, I couldn't let it get away with that, obviously, so I opened the closet door, threw my stilettos at it, and locked it in again. Like I'm going to go help Kurai now; "Friends" is on!  
  
. . . Wait. The stuffed ferret just said something about a sale. A sale . . . At Forever 21 . . . 50% off! 1313 West Street, Pikachu! I'm out of here!  
  
More Later  
  
Okay, there wasn't a sale (Damn you, prophetic hamster!) but there was some type of weird party going on, and everyone was playing some kinky game where a girl gets tied to a chair and there are a bunch of guys with tentacles. It looked like my kind of game, actually.  
  
But before I got my turn this guy shows up, and not a regular guy, but this guy with REALLY GREAT HAIR! It was absolutely amazing, how good his hair was; I couldn't get over it. Also, he was about two stories tall. Anyway, everyone is in awe, and he starts talking about angels or something, and all I can think is, "What does this guy use as shampoo?", and finally I ask him. Everyone gives me this funny look (They were jealous I thought of it first), and he blows me off! He just fades back into the ether, and I still haven't gotten a goddamn answer! Now I'm going to be up all night thinking about it.  
  
Then Kurai got all pissy with me, because she must like her split ends, and as she always does when she gets pissy, she starts whining about Alexial, her family being dead, the war and some other boring shit. It was really awkward, and nearly everyone left because of it (She just won't get over the whole "death of everyone she cares about" thing; it's really sad. I think I'm going to send her to Dr. Phil or something).  
  
So everyone's gone, until this OTHER hot guy shows up, and he had great hair too, or would, if he'd cut the mullet thing he's got going on. He's all, hey baby, and I'm like, how YOU doing, and he's totally into me, and talking about how hot I am, when Kurai interrupts and tells me to kill him! She was soooo jealous, and it was so obvious, but I ended up doing it anyway, because he started feeling me up, and I'd prefer a dinner and a movie, or at least twenty bucks, before the funny stuff starts going on. It was really too bad, since I didn't even get his hair care secrets before I killed him.  
  
So now I'm back at the motel, enjoying the vibrating bed once again. For once Kurai isn't bitching about it either; she took the clairvoyant gerbil thing and is in the bathroom sobbing uncontrollably. I want to go in there and tell her that Alexial has said no, she's not interested in pursuing a relationship anymore, and to get over it, and to pick herself up, dust herself off, and get back into the game, because she's spent too many sleepless nights mooning over that angel. I want to, but Survivor is on, and I really don't want to get up, so maybe later. 


	6. Kurai's Journal

Kurai's Journal 2  
  
Day 6  
  
I've decided to give up on Alexial. The person's she become doesn't seem too keen on the idea of being taken to Gehenna and being put into a strange woman's body so I can get my card back, and Assiah has drained us dry. I have no more money left, and all Arakune will do is sit on the vibrating bed in the motel and watch QVC. It's shut her up, which is a good thing, but it can't be healthy for her. I left "What-Sayeth-You, Pikachu?" with her to make sure she's okay. That, and it was starting to really piss me off.  
  
So I guess that's the end of the mission. Everything was in vain. You know, this guy probably isn't Alexial anyway. He doesn't really look like her, and Alexial definitely had more Pokemon key chains than him. Well, if that's the way it goes . . .  
  
Ah!! Wait a second! The not-Alexial guy just went running by. And he's got Pokemon cards in his back pocket!! A deck of Pokemon cards!! And is that . . . IT IS!! IT'S A HOLOGRAPHIC CHARIZARD CARD!!! I HAVE TO HAVE IT!!!  
  
Later  
Okay, I'm in the bathroom of the motel, crying like crazy and my ever helpful cousin Arakune is yelling stuff like "You have to start living as a gay woman", and "The only common denominator is you!" through the door. I think she got those from Dr. Phil.  
  
As to why I'm crying. I followed Setsuna to the warehouse. Things went badly. We had to kill a guy. Some terrible memories came back to me. And "What-Sayeth-You, Pikachu?" won't stop complaining that Arakune threw her whore boots at him and locked him in a closet.  
  
Okay, specifics. I did follow him all the way there, where some type of showdown was going down. At first I thought, okay, I'll wait for Setsuna and everyone else to kill each other off, and just take the card off his corpse, when the girl I blinded shows up, and it turns out she's some type of high-ranking angel. I was about to leave, since she probably wasn't going to be overly happy if she saw me, when Arakune rushed in, mumbled something about a sale, and locked the doors behind her, so "no one else can get the incredible savings she's about to get".  
  
So, I'm trapped in a gang battle with an angel who would probably rip out my intestines and strangle me with them if she could, and my idiot cousin is frantically looking for the bargain bins that, of course, weren't there. Everyone starts to turn into monsters, I tell Setsuna that he has to awaken and use his true powers, and while his itty bitty mind is processing that, I'm trying to pull the card out of his back pocket as stealthily as I can.  
  
But all of a sudden there's a flash of light, and this beautiful, kind, serene being appears in the air and knocks us all off our feet. The angel disappears after a bit, the monsters are eradicated, and for the first time in thousands of years I'm left with this calm feeling, like everything is going to turn out all right for me, and I can't believe how fantastic it is. The entity begins to speak, I'm floating in an ocean of endless luminescence, and all I can see is sun and sky and sea.  
  
And Arakune's shrill voice cuts across it, and begs the being to tell her what shampoo it uses.  
  
When it doesn't answer right away, she asks if it uses infant blood in its hair, and she tried infant blood once, but it's so expensive, and it's not the best conditioner, and it's so hard to get quality infant blood these days and people get so touchy if you want to kill their baby and use its fluids for hair care products. And so on and so on, for about a million years.  
  
So the spirit disappears, Arakune screeches "How rude!" and I realize that I'm bruised, tired, and lying on a concrete floor. There's no one there that really cares about me, I don't have my card, and playing in my head are clips of the war and my family being murdered like I was there again, and I'm choking, and I can't breathe, and it's too much and I break down completely.  
  
Setsuna takes his sister and leaves, without so much as a look back or some sympathy. Arakune, ignoring my tears, asks me where the store keeps its miniskirts, and are those on sale too? And some slack-jawed moron jumps out from behind a pillar, and yells "Holy fuck, what did you just do?"  
  
I will admit, having him killed made me feel better. Just a little, but it helped.  
  
So I've locked myself in the bathroom for some alone time (my stuffed yellow Oracle of Delphi doesn't count), and also because if I have to watch another episode of Survivor my brain is going to start eating itself and dribbling out my ears.  
  
So, why am I crying, you ask? I'M CRYING BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MY DAMN CHARIZARD CARD, THAT'S WHY, FUCKTARD!!!!  
  
. . . Jesus. I'm going to make a bed out of shower curtains and sleep in the tub. Night. 


	7. Kira's Journal

Kira's Journal 2  
  
Day 6  
  
You know who really pisses me off? Setsuna. I'm making out with this girl and he comes running by like a bee had stung him on the ass, mumbling something about a sexy Pokemon secret. Which means, it boiled down to this: which should I go after, the chick, or the no-longer-a-chick dumbass that happens to be my best friend and lover in a former life? My mind was saying chick, my instincts were saying chick, and even the Little Sakuya (not the one in my brain, mind you. The lower one) said chick, and I go chasing after Setsuna.  
  
Why did I do it? Maybe it's because I still have feelings for Alexial; I've followed her this far, after all. She just has a radiance about her, a beauty that I've always been drawn to and never been able to find in any other. She is the only one in the universe that I could love forever and have loved forever. Wherever she goes, I want to be with her; I want to stay by her side, protect her with everything I have.  
  
Or maybe because wherever Setsuna goes, he does something insanely stupid and I want to be there to laugh at him.  
  
Damn, and I was going to get me some Tang. Seriously, she was going to take me back to her house and make me some Tang. I love those monkeys on the can.  
  
Later  
  
Turns out I should have stayed with the girl. I ended up at a warehouse; a few heavenly beings appeared, and I was chopped into bits by a drag queen, but that was it, really.  
  
The only good that came out of it was my arm getting cut off. I left it detached for the hell of it and walked around Tokyo slapping people in the face with it and challenging them to duels. You wouldn't believe how willing to fight you someone is, until they see that you only have one arm and the other is hitting them and bleeding profusely from the stump. Scared the hell out of people, let me tell you.  
  
Day 7  
  
When I finally did reattach my arm, it had turned a purply black and was quite stiff, so I spent homeroom chasing lower classmen, telling them that I had gotten the limb from a corpse and it was murderous.  
  
Things only got better in class, where the teacher exempted me from a test if I promised to never show him my arm again. While everyone else was writing furiously, I spent my time poking Katou with my pen, Katou being obviously hung over and reeking of toilet water. It was great; every time I poked him he muttered something like "Leave me alone Mr. Leprechaun Man, I'm not interested in your Lucky Charms", only more slurred, and squirmed. During Bible Study, he screamed "No burning bush is going to tell me what to do!" and fell out of his seat.  
  
It's kind of sad, really, to see someone so consumed by an addiction, but we tried to get him into rehab once. They asked him to leave when he kept stealing everyone else's Methadone and tried to smoke a couch cushion.  
  
Later  
  
Screamed at my dad today for no good reason, as usual. Apparently "Rocielcorp" hasn't done its job, as he most certainly still has a soul, and that soul told me I wasn't going out of the house dressed like I was. Drove off anyway and met Setsuna; he wouldn't stop bitching about being an ultra-powerful angel that had the universe wrapped around its little finger, so I gave him my pendant (Hey, if presents make chicks stop whining, then they ought to work on someone who used to be a chick) and sent him home.  
  
Afterwards, Rociel appeared in the sky and laughed at me. Why am I the only one who can see him? Jesus, his gigantic face is looming above the city and no one says a damn thing. Considered cutting off my arm again for another laugh; decided against it and went home too. Dad started yelling about taking out the garbage so I told him where he could stuff it and went to sleep.  
  
I wish the apocalypse would hurry up and happen; I'm so bored here, and if Dad lavishes any more of his attention, time, or money on me, I swear to God I'm going to go live on the streets. 


	8. Katou's Journal

Katou's Journal 2  
  
Day 2  
  
Okay, I was licking the hand rails near the subway station, because I swear to God you can get such a buzz off them, and this hooker comes by and she asks me where Forever 21 is, and I'm like, hey baby, it's in my pants. And she says "Okay, I know this game, whip it out." And I say "Whip what out?" and she says "You know" and I'm like, "Here?!" and she says "Yeah," and I was getting a bad feeling about this one like maybe she has VD or something, and so I say "Right now?" and she says "Yes, right now, right here" and I'm thinking I should go and finally she says "If it'll make it easier on you, I'll go first" and she whips HERS out and it wasn't a her, it was a him, but I was a little bit trashed, so I pulled mine out and she says "Oh, I can't screw a guy whose package is smaller than mine," and I'm like "It's small but it's mighty, baby!" and she says "Uh huh, by the way, you should get that checked out", and I looked down and little Yue had turned BLACK. So I started screaming "Oh my God, help me, no, help Little Yue!" and was running around like a chicken whose dick had turned black, and to make a long story short, I'm in the police station, though they did take me to the hospital first. Originally the doctors didn't know why Little Yue was black, but it turned out it was because I had drunk some pen ink, because Youji told me it was special liquid cocaine, and I told them that, and they were all, "You couldn't have possibly have ingested that much ink" and I was all "Wanna bet?" and I broke a pen in half and started sucking on the end and they told me just to wait 2 to 3 days for it to get out of my system and for God's sake, get out, they have real patients to attend to. And the police took me back to the station, or the "precinct", as it's called on Law and Order, and I told one of the guys there that he looks just like that Benson guy on SVU, and he tell me "That's a girl", and I say "Whoa, maybe that's why I'm so attracted to him" and I ask if he's a girl because I was kind of attracted to him too, and the guy goes "No, now just sit down and shut up", and while he was fingerprinting me the fingerprint ink accidentally got in my mouth and now Little Yue's friends and neighbors, Little Kira and Little Youji, are turning black too and yes I named my testicles after my friends, do you have a problem with that? Though I'm thinking of renaming Little Youji, since I don't like Youji anymore, because this whole thing is his damn fault. So now it's Little Benson. Anyhoo, I get to spend a night in the drunk tank, and they'll let me go in the morning. I like the drunk tank. It always smells so interesting, and the water's great, because it always get me really wasted and I see all this crazy shit, though the officers say I shouldn't drink out of the toilet 'cause it's gross and for the love of Pete don't put that in your mouth, that's disgusting.  
  
. . . You're not going to tell anyone I lick rails, are you? I mean, I know you're a journal and not a magical talking book like I first thought, but in case I'm wrong, please don't tell. My friends still tease me about the time I smoked Pogs because I thought they were LSD tabs. I really can't take anymore.  
  
Day 3  
  
Blargh. School. Sun's in my eyes. Trying to sleep. Need pills. Kira keeps poking me and laughing. Why, oh why do I lick those rails, when I know they will leave me in such a state in the morning? They're sirens. Mwaaugh. Teacher's saying something. The three amigos down south are still black. Psssht. 


End file.
